


The Succubus

by TheFairysPath (friendlyneighborhoodfairy)



Series: The Path I Took (WWTDP 2018) [31]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottoming, Comedy, First Time Topping, M/M, Natsu and Gray have no shame, Rogue blushes a lot, Topping, Virginity, discussion of sex, what is sex, what is virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-18 19:10:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/TheFairysPath
Summary: Gray, Natsu, Sting, and Rogue venture into a haunted cave on a dare, and encounter a monster they've only heard about in legend. Whoever is a virgin is the one who will be caught…and the scramble to not be that person leads to a fight.(Last fic forWhen We Take Different Paths!Happy All Souls Day.)





	The Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt = "The legend says it only goes after virgins, so sucks for you" + Gratsu and Stingue.
> 
> I dislike the baggage surrounding the concept of "virginity," but it was a great prompt idea.

Rogue shivered as he stepped over the slippery rocks and down to another ledge. It was slow going, the wet stone dangerous in the cave's darkness. Sting was emitting some light, and Natsu's hair was glowing with small licks of flame, but it could only do so much.

Why they'd ever ventured down here in the first place—when they could just have easily gone  _over_  the mountain—escaped him. Some stupidity of Sting's or Natsu's.

"Ow!" Sting exclaimed behind him, to the sounds of skidding. "Rogue! You didn't warn me it was slick."

"All of it is, Sting," Rogue said. "This whole hike you've been falling over."

Natsu snickered. Sting's huff meant a fight was about to break out.

"Don't even," Rogue growled.

From the rear Gray spoke up: "What's that?"

They all stopped.

Ahead of them on the path stood a tall archway, the stone lit from within. It had a creepy draw to it. It maybe that was just their obsession with danger.

Letters were carved across the top. In a huddle clump, they crept forward.

"Here dwelleth the succubus," Sting read.

"What's a succubus?" Natsu asked.

"It takes men's souls," Rogue said. "Through sex."

"Like incubi do with women," Gray put in.

Natsu burst out laughing. "There are youkai that fuck people…and then steal their souls?"

"Yep. During orgasm," Rogue said, flushing. "The soul is set free, and they steal it right at that moment."

"That's fucking creepy," Sting said, shivering. "So who's going first?"

They all looked at each other.

Nobody stepped toward the archway.

"It's in our path," Gray said. "We have to go through."

"That's true." Natsu's face set. "We have a job to do."

The pair edged toward the gate. Sting took a tentative step.

"Besides, legend has it they only go after virgins." Gray snickered and looked over at Sting and Rogue. "Sucks for you."

"Hey!" Sting burst out, raising a fist. "Who are you calling a virgin?"

"The one whose face is beet-red!" Natsu hollered in glee, and took off through the arch.

Gray dashed after him, Sting hot on his heels, and Rogue sighed before following.

Better see how the three idiots got out of trouble this time.

Their sprints burned out after a quarter mile, and then for a long time they simply hiked in the darkness, dripping stone and sleek blackness surrounding them just like it had before. Rogue felt alive in it, like he could swim through the very air, or as if his soul were free and loose within him.

He hoped that didn't draw the succubus.

"This is depressingly uneventful," Natsu said.

Something shrieked behind them.

They all whirled, but Sting's light winked out; Rogue could hear him cursing in the darkness and knew something had forced his magic down. There were curses and the sound of someone falling. Rogue felt a brush of wind behind him that was too unnatural and scentless.

Hearing someone strike out—it sounded like Gray's ice—Rogue slid into the shadows. It was like moving through water, the darkness thick and three-dimensional, a veritable playground for someone like him. Here he could see much better, and he could feel the shapes of things around him. Including the looming shape standing in their midst that was tall, gangly, and not remotely human.

Its four or five appendages flailed, tentacle-like and at random. The other three mages were beating it back as best they could without being able to see. From his vantage point, Rogue struck out and managed to cut off a limb, but the succubus grabbed his leg and he barely escaped, watching with dismay as the severed limb grew back.

So much for that.

Rogue made a few more hits, never seeming to wound it permanently, and tried to find an in to a more vulnerable part of its body. The flailing arms had a pattern now, aiming more and more at two people: him and Gray.

This made no sense, but more than that, it made him furious. How  _dare_  it? The only person who got to sleep with him was Sting.

Sting was growling at the thing with teeth bared, looking fearsome. He was glowing again, and Natsu too—maybe that was it: the light. The thing was drawn to darkness. That was surely it.

"What the fuck?" Gray growled, dodging an arm and repelling it, only to be attacked by another.

Yeah, what the fuck?

Rogue felt his magic boiling inside him. Fuck succubi. Fuck all that virginity shit. He was going to win.

* * *

"Can't believe that took us fifteen fucking minutes," Natsu said, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell are we turning into?"

"That spirit was tough," Gray grunted. "I couldn't fucking  _see_  anything."

"I had to figure out how to burn despite it blocking me," Natsu said.

"Same," Sting said, mouth twisting. "That's an evolutionary development for the books: the ability to stifle light magics."

"I quite like darkness," Rogue muttered.

"I know you do, love." Sting slung his arm around Rogue's shoulders. "But not all of us are as badass as you."

Rogue hmphed.

"So why the hell did it want me and not you?" Rogue asked him. "Do you think the light scared it?"

"It seemed to be focusing on us before they were alight," Gray put in.

Rogue was already blushing at the implications. "So…but why?"

"Well. Obviously." Natsu shrugged. "Some of us are more experienced."

"Not true," Gray burst out. "I've fooled around with a lot of people."

Somehow, that did not surprise Rogue. Gray was hot and tended to flaunt his body in front of young men.

"Yes, but how many did you fuck?" Natsu challenged.

"Depends how you define fucking—"

"But I  _haven't_  slept around," Sting interrupted. He locked gazes with Rogue. "I've only been with you."

Rogue nodded.

"Wait," Natsu laughed, "so you've only been with each other, but for some reason it only counted Rogue as a virgin? I mean, doesn't that mean you guys have done all the same things?"

"Yeah," Rogue said.

"Ironic," Gray chuckled.

"Don't mock," Sting said. "It counted you as one too."

"Yeah, and I can't for the life of me figure out why." Gray glanced at his boyfriend. A private smile passed between them that Rogue pretended not to see.

"Rogue, we've…" Sting paused, then blustered on. "We've had sex. All kinds of ways. I guess I've topped and you haven't—"

"Alright, that's enough," Rogue put in hurriedly.

But Natsu snapped his fingers. "That might be it."

"Makes sense," Gray mused. "It sucks your soul out through your dick, right? So maybe it wants dicks that haven't been inside anyone else. Untouched cock only."

"I've touched your cock," Natsu grumbled.

"With your mouth," Gray grinned. "But to a succubus maybe that's not the same. Mouth versus ass? Apparently it has a prioritized list."

"Why the hell are we talking about this?" Rogue groaned, heat flushing up his neck.

"Because it's interesting," Sting piped up. "It's the same with us, babe. You've used your  _fingers_  but not—"

"I think you've shared  _plenty,_ " Rogue interrupted.

"Aw, is someone embarrassed?"

"Shut up," Rogue grumbled. He was now thinking of all the ways he  _had_  fucked Sting, with fingers and tongue, and all the lovely times Sting had fucked him, including with cock, and he was blushing so hard he felt his head might ignite.

Natsu and Gray both snickered, which quickly turned into full-blown guffaws that Sting joined in, until all four of them were laughing uncontrollably. Gray collapsed against Natsu's shoulder, and Sting was slapping his thigh in hilarity. The laughter lasted for a long time, releasing pent-up emotion.

"Wow," Natsu said, wiping his eyes. "Well. Shall we finish the mission?"

They all nodded.

"Sounds good," Gray said. His voice slid to a whisper as he leaned into his boyfriend. "And tonight, it appears we have work to do…?"

"Gray-san," Sting said. "Everyone here but you is a Dragon Slayer and has  _excellent_  hearing."

"Oh, fine," Gray said. He put out his chest. "Whatever. I'm proud."

"Me too," Natsu murmured, still totally in the hearing of everyone else. "And I definitely think you should fuck me."

Rogue rolled his eyes; it was so Gray and Natsu to discuss this in others' hearing and not care.

Suddenly Sting leaned in close to his ear and murmured, so quiet Rogue could barely hear, "Fuck me tonight, Rogue."

"What?" Rogue looked around. "Because of them?"

"No," Sting said, voice still low so Natsu couldn't hear. "I just don't want any more succubi getting ideas."

Rogue grinned, a mix of fondness and eagerness. "I like it when you get a smidge jealous."

Sting stuck his lip out and tried to look solemn.

"You're still fucking me tonight," Sting whispered. "I mean, if you want to—"

"Of course I want to."

"The idea is turning me on and at this point I'd really  _really_  like to with you."

Rogue kissed his cheek. "I'd like to, too."

**Author's Note:**

> WWTDP has come to a close. Many thanks to mdelpin for putting this together and getting so many people involved. You're a wizard, lovely.


End file.
